Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to fountain hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) for reliable low latency communication.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with the communication devices on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station). In some cases, UEs may also communicate directly with each other.
In some cases, a wireless device may send HARQ feedback such as an acknowledgement (ACK) or a negative acknowledgment (NACK) to indicate whether a transmission was correctly received. If the transmitter of the message receives a NACK, it may retransmit the message to ensure successful delivery of the data. However, the HARQ process may take a significant amount of time based on the decoding time and the round trip time for the NACK and retransmission. This may contribute to latency in communication between devices, which may interfere with the data rate and reliability of the wireless link.